


Home Is In Your Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Pining, Podfic Welcome, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic, The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could almost hear her whisper next to his ear, and he closed his eyes again as he tried to imagine her next to him, but all he could feel was the cold and the wind...</p><p>Set during Deathly Hallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by “Home Is In Your Eyes” by Greyson Chance. It would be great if you listened to it while you read this.

_My heart beats a little bit slower_  
These nights are a little bit colder  
Now that you're gone  
  
Harry lay in his bed, his wand illuminating that little dot on the map which meant that Ginny was safe in her bed at Hogwarts. He stared at it, daring it to move, but it remained motionless. A shadow passed over the page and he recast the Light Spell, shifting his position in his own camp bed as he did so. He shivered, but not from the cold.

He wondered if Ginny knew he was thinking of her, and whether he had crossed her mind while she was at school...he wondered if she was thinking of him too. He knew it was a chance in a million, but there was still hope. Turning his head, he rolled over and faced the gap in the curtains which were slightly ajar, showing the moon outside, bright and alone. He gazed at it for a while, mulling over his thoughts. Perhaps Ginny was looking out of her window too, and wishing he would come back to her...  
  
 _My skies seem a little bit darker_  
Sweet dreams come a little bit harder  
I hate it when you're gone.  
  
He tossed and turned, unable to sleep. When he forced his eyes to close, he could only feign sleep for a few minutes before letting them snap open once again. His dreams were filled with Ginny - saving her in the Chamber, their last, untimely interrupted kiss, her long, flame-red hair and her scent of flowers and cinnamon. _That’s the silver lining I was looking for,_ he could almost hear her whisper next to his ear, and he closed his eyes again as he tried to imagine her next to him, but all he could feel was the cold and the wind. 

Would he ever see her again? Was he going to live to defeat Voldemort, and start a family with her? He shivered at the notion of seeing her marry someone else, a faceless stranger who would never treat her as well as he would. He just wanted her next to him, right now, so he could have a proper night's sleep.  
  
 _Everyday time is passing_  
Growing tired of all this traffic  
Take me away to where you are...  
  
He grew more restless as the hours ticked by. He had now given up all attempts to fall asleep, and resolved to lie on his back and stare at the ceiling. He was too tired to fall asleep; his scar prickled uncomfortably and he slapped a hand to his forehead, but the pain eased as quickly as it had come. The Marauder's Map fell from his open hand to the floor, forgotten.  
  
 _I wanna be holding your hand_  
In the sand by the tyre swing  
Where we used to be  
Baby you and me  
  
He could still remember the day he had first kissed her - in the Gryffindor common room, in front of everyone else. And she had kissed him back, and his heart jumped for joy, only to sink again when he realised that it was just a memory now, which seemed to have happened so long ago. If only he hadn't made the promise to Ron not to advance on her during the wedding, or he might have put in a kiss or two. Then again, that would have looked rather odd, since he had disguised himself as a Weasley as well.  
  
 _I'd travel a thousand miles_  
Just so I can see you smile  
Feels so far away when you cry  
'Cause home is in your eyes  
  
He would give anything to see her right here, right now, smiling at him with that dancing light in her eyes that only she possessed. She was the only real thing in the world which really mattered to him, and when she was safe in his arms, he felt protective of her, like he wanted to hold her forever. He couldn't imagine life without something so vibrant as her in it; her presence dimmed everything else around her, she had an unmistakable aura.  
  
He really missed her.

 _Your heart beats a little bit faster_  
There's tears where there used to be laughter  
Now that I'm gone  
  
Ginny crawled silently and stealthily out of bed, and sat quietly at the window, looking out. She wondered where Harry was now, and whether he had remembered her during his mission at all. The moon hid herself behind a passing cloud, and for a moment all was dark. A shadow fell upon her face, obscuring her tears. The stars twinkled weakly outside, and the wind was soft and soothing, whistling through the trees and making them rustle just slightly.  
  
 _You talk just a little bit softer_  
Things take a little bit longer  
You hate it that I'm gone  
  
Time seemed to have slowed down just for her as she thought about him. She remembered everything down to the tiniest detail - his hair which never stayed down, those eyes which glittered like emeralds in the night, his awkward trademark glasses perched carefully on his nose. His kisses, clumsy, inexperienced, but full of emotion, overwhelming her heart and soul with his love.

And what of his personality? He cared a lot about her, and wasn't afraid to show it either. He treasured her, accepted her and loved her just the way she was, and when she was with him, she never had to act like anything she wasn’t. He was brave, valiant, fearless. He knew how she thought of him, too – she remembered the short time they had spent by the lake, and how she had told him in a quiet whisper and a small smile, _“I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting him. Maybe that's why I like you so much.”_ She loved him like no other.  
  
 _If I could write another ending_  
This wouldn't even be our song  
I'll find a way where we would never ever be apart  
Right from the start  
  
If only he wasn't the Chosen One, and he had asked her out earlier. Both of them had a horrible sense of timing, but made up for it with their never ending determination. She had dated a few boys before him, learned to act natural when he was around, but he was the one she wanted, the one who really mattered; she had never _really_ moved on. Her boyfriends either asked too much or too little of her, expecting her to do things and acting surprised when they realised she wasn’t like ‘other girls’. She had never really given up on Harry, because she knew that one day, she would be his.  
  
When was he ever going to come back?  
  
 _Feels so far away when you cry_  
'Cause home is in your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more Harry/Ginny? Take your pick and read anything from this non-exhaustive list: _Don’t Give Up _, _I Wonder Which Wonder Which is Which_ , and _Alternate Uses for Broomsticks.___


End file.
